


All I Want for Christmas is You

by chryssadirewolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, jorleesi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryssadirewolf/pseuds/chryssadirewolf
Summary: When the museum is gifted a set of books on the ancient history and poetry of Westeros, Daenerys is tasked with repairing and restoring them. Before she can start working on them, though, she has to verify their authenticity. So she reaches out to Professor Mormont, the resident expert on all things ancient Westeros. What begins as a simple correspondence over books, blossoms into something more meaningful for both of them, something wonderful just in time for Christmas.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 32
Kudos: 50
Collections: A song of frosted bear kisses and dragon roasted chestnuts





	1. Chapter 1

M: Is that what you’re wearing? And why is your hair so frizzy? Did you use conditioner?  
D: For the last time, it’s not a date, Missy. We’re only going together because he has a car and I didn’t want to take public transport to the gala. Besides …  
M: I know, “he’s too old. *shakes her head* Whatever.  
D: I was going to say he’s just a colleague. You’re the one who said he was too old.  
M: I never said he was too old. I said he was probably as old as my dad and he is but gods is he gorgeous … and fit, Dany. I mean really fit. He ran circles around all the other men at that charity football match last month, and they were all much younger than him. All of them. Even Jon. Especially Jon.   
D: I know. Poor Jon. I honestly thought he was dead at one point, the way he was just lying there on the field.  
M: Jorah, though. He didn’t even look tired. Sweaty, yes, with his hair all messy from running his fingers through it, but there he stood. Actually, I think there might have been a couple of other guys who were still standing after the match.   
D: No, Jorah was the only one.  
M: *smiles* He is the only one. *hears doorbell* And he’s here.

**Six months before Christmas**

Kings Landing was a beautiful city in which to live and work but gods it was hot in the summertime and today was no exception. It was only 7:30 but already the temperature outside was 25°C. “Thank goodness for air conditioning” Dany thought to herself as she felt the cool air blasting through the vents over her desk. She had come into work early this morning to get a head start on her emails but more importantly because she was expecting a very important package, and just as she was logging on to her computer, Missy walked in carrying a small parcel.

D: They’re here! *claps her hands and opens and closes her hands impatiently*

Missy had known Dany since they were at university and was thus used to her friend getting excited over the weirdest things—ancient pottery shards, stone tablets, even a mummified cat. This package, however, did not contain any of those things.

M: They’re just books Dany. Old, stained books with the pages falling out.

D: Precious, valuable books on the history and literature of ancient Westeros that I’m going to repair and restore. I’m so excited Missy. I can’t believe I’m holding books that were written centuries ago.

M: I can. What I can’t believe is how excited you are and that you chose to restore these over the Crown Jewels. You could have been working at the palace, surrounded by gold. You might have even gotten to meet the Queen’s brother—

D: *gasps* There’s a folded map inside this one! Oh Missy, I can’t wait to start working on restoring these to their former glory.

M: *smiles and rolls her eyes* Don’t forget you have a date with Drogo tonight, oh and you’re supposed to email that Professor Marmot to make sure they’re authentic before you start working on them.

D: Mormont not Marmot. He’s a professor not a giant squirrel and no I don’t have a date with Drogo. I broke up with him.

M: What?!! When? Why?

D: Yesterday. I sent him a text. He took it well as did his new girlfriend. *shows Missy Drogo’s pics on Instagram*

M: Eww. Is that her … never mind. I’m sorry Dany.

D: It’s fine. We were never compatible. I honestly don’t know what I ever saw in him in the first place. He could barely read or use words of more than one syllable. *starts typing*

_—————————————————-_

_To:[jbear1961@kluniversity.edu](mailto:jbear1961@kluniversity.edu)  
Subject: Antiquarian books_

_Hello Professor Mormont._

_My name is Daenerys Targaryen and I have some books the museum would like you to take a look at to verify their provenance and authenticity._

_Please let me know if you wish to view them in person or if pics will do. If the former, I would like to request that you view the books at the museum as they are quite fragile. Otherwise, I can send you pics._

_Thank you._

_Daenerys Targaryen, Conservator-restorer  
King’s Landing Fine Art Museum_

_—————————————————-_

Dany had barely hit “send” when she saw a response from Professor Mormont in her Inbox. “That was quick,” she thought as she clicked open the email.

_—————————————————-_

_To:[dragonqueen@klmuseum.org](mailto:dragonqueen@klmuseum.org)  
Subject: Re: Antiquarian books_

_Dear Ms. Targaryen._

_Thank you for your email. It would be preferable to inspect the books in person. However, I am currently in Winterfell and won’t be back in Kings Landing for several months. I understand and agree I should probably view them in situ and should still like to do so once I am back in Kings Landing but for now, photos will have to do. If possible please take photos of the spine, front and back covers, the first page, and any inscriptions you may find._

_Respectfully Yours,_

_Jorah Mormont_

_—————————————————-_

M: *reading over Dany’s shoulder* He sounds like my dad. He probably is as old as my dad. Who says “respectfully yours” in an email?

D: I think it’s quaint.

M: “In situ?”

D: Don’t you have some volunteers to interview?

M: All right, I’m going. See you later.

Although she’d never met Professor Mormont before, Dany was well acquainted with his writing style having poured over his white papers when she was still at university. He was the leading expert on ancient Essos and Westeros and his papers were required reading for historians. The man knew his stuff. Moreover, he understood High Valyrian and Dothraki. Not very many people, even within the academic community, could read High Valyrian much less Dothraki, but he could.

As a result, his lectures were always packed and often harder to get in to than an exclusive dance club or pop concert, not that Dany would have been able to attend one anyway, much as she wanted to. She was too busy trying to juggle school and work. Now, here she was, about to start restoring and repairing these centuries old books on the history and literature of Westeros; as excited as she was to be restoring and preserving these valuable artefacts, she was more excited to finally have the opportunity to not only ask Professor Mormont all the questions she had wanted to ask him when she was a student, but to also share her insights with him as a fellow historian. *starts taking pics of the books to send to Professor Mormont*

_—————————————————-_

_To:[jbear1961@kluniversity.edu](mailto:jbear1961@kluniversity.edu)  
Subject: Antiquarian books_

_Hello Professor Mormont._

_Attached are pics of the covers, spines of the books. Can’t take pics of the inside pages just yet, I’m afraid. The binding is quite brittle. However, if it’s all right, I should like to send you pics as I go along restoring them, and reach out to you if I have questions._

_Thank you._

_Daenerys_

_—————————————————-_

As short as her email was, she had written, deleted, and rewritten the bit about sending him pics of her progress and asking him questions several times before she finally hit send.

D: The worst thing he could say is “no,” after all.

Much to Dany’s delight, however, he did not say no. He also seemed quite pleased that she was going to share photos and videos of her repairing the books, adding that “it would be my pleasure to answer any questions you may have. I’m at your service.” Dany was chuffed to bits. Professor Jorah Mormont, highly respected academic and expert on ancient Westeros, was at her service. She suddenly felt like a medieval princess or queen who just had the most celebrated knight in the Seven Kingdoms, bend the knee.

D: The dragon queen accepts your fealty. *grinning like a Cheshire*

At first, their emails were prosaic and formal, however, as Dany became more comfortable not only asking him questions about ancient Essos and Westeros, but sharing her own insights and opinions on both ancient and present day customs and mores, their correspondence became more affable and personal.

Dany started telling Jorah about the time she interned at the Citadel while Jorah shared with Dany stories of his salad days at university when he was green in judgement and hence, did some pretty foolish things such as the time he sang “Jenny of Oldstones” at 3 a.m. on the steps of the Great Sept because he’d lost a bet.

_—————————————————-_

_To:[jbear1961@kluniversity.edu](mailto:jbear1961@kluniversity.edu)  
Subject: Re: Salad days_

_LOL! I’m sure the High Septon appreciated that. I hope you didn’t sing off key at least. BTW, I love “Jenny of Oldstones.” My grandad used to sing that to us._

_D  
_

_—————————————————-_

_To:[dragonqueen@klmuseum.org](mailto:dragonqueen@klmuseum.org)  
Subject: Treatment of women_

_Grandad! Ouch!_

_J_

_—————————————————-_

He also shared with Dany his personal opinions about the way women were and are still treated as property or seen as less capable or intelligent than men in some areas in the Seven Kingdoms.

_—————————————————-_

_To:[dragonqueen@klmuseum.org](mailto:dragonqueen@klmuseum.org)  
Subject: Treatment of women_

_It’s absolutely appalling not to mention idiotic for men to have thought or still think that women are the weaker sex either physically or mentally. I only have to think of my five cousins to know that’s rubbish._

_J_

_—————————————————-_

_To:[jbear1961@kluniversity.edu](mailto:jbear1961@kluniversity.edu)  
Subject: Re: Treatment of women_

_I’m guessing your cousins are all female?_

_Seriously though, it’s refreshing to hear a man say that. I can’t tell you how many times I’m still mistaken for the receptionist here or worse, that I somehow got this job because of my looks and not because I’m in any way qualified._

_D_

_—————————————————-_

_To:[dragonqueen@klmuseum.org](mailto:dragonqueen@klmuseum.org)  
Subject: Re: Treatment of women_

_Yes, all my cousins are very intelligent, accomplished, and brilliant women who have no problem speaking their mind. They’re also the most compassionate and generous people I know._

_As for you being mistaken for anything other than the insightful and obviously well educated and highly qualified conservator I believe you are based on our correspondences—can only SMH at their shortsightedness and superficiality._

_J_

_—————————————————-_

“ … can only SMH at their shortsightedness and superficiality.” Dany probably read that last line five times, making her smile so widely each time that her mouth hurt.

Missy, too, couldn’t help but smile at seeing how Dany would light up every time she got an email from Professor Mormont. It warmed her heart to see her friend developing a relationship with someone who for once appreciated Dany’s keen intellect and gave her something to look forward to each day. Nevertheless, she couldn’t help but tease Dany over her new pen pal.

M: Another email? That’s five today already. How many emails does it take to authenticate mouldy old books?

D: He’s giving me valuable insight into a very important time period in our history.

M: Really? Hmmm. Well, then why don’t you exchange mobile numbers so you can text in real time. That way you and your special pen pal can have a conversation and not just correspond like Miss Bennet and Mr. Darcy.

Dany rolled her eyes at first but then decided to take Missy’s advice and exchanged numbers with Jorah. Although, outwardly, Dany feigned annoyance with Missy for comparing her professional collaboration with such an esteemed scholar to a romantic correspondence, inwardly, she had to admit she looked forward to his emails and texts; there was an ease in working and consulting with Jorah that made Dany feel like she could tell him almost anything. And as they became more relaxed with each other in their texts and emails, Dany started to wonder what he looked like.

Even if it wasn’t known the Mormonts were one of the oldest aristocratic families in Westeros having descended from the First Men, by the way he expressed himself, it would have still been obvious to anyone Jorah had attended one of those “fancy lad” schools only high born lords such as Robb Stark or Jaime Lannister were allowed to attend, and while Dany knew not all lords were as good looking as the Young Wolf or the Golden Lion—some were downright mingers like B.W. Frey and his brother Red—if nothing else, she hoped Professor Mormont was as eloquent in person as he was in his emails.

D: *thinking out loud* Anyway, what difference should it make if he is short, bald, and squat with beady eyes and hair everywhere except on his head? He’s just a colleague, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

  


**Three months before Christmas**

By the time Dany had finish cleaning and repairing the books, summer was over and it was now fall, her favourite time of the year. Although it never snowed as much in Kings Landing as it did in the Vale or Winterfell, there was still a noticeable change in seasons. The air was now crisper and cooler, especially in the evenings; the days were also shorter which meant it got dark as early as 16:00. Thus, Dany adjusted her work schedule so she could go home before it got dark as she used public transport and walked to commute to and from work.

Luckily, she’d already finished the major repairs on the books. All that was left was to ink in some of the faded text, and gild the page edges and embossed lettering on the covers and spines, which she could do in her workshop at home.

“They really were beautifully crafted,” Dany thought, and as she sat in her armchair, admiring the books and her handiwork, she noticed a handwritten inscription in the book of poetry. It was a bit faded but still legible, that is if you read High Valyrian, which she did not, but Jorah did, so she took a picture of it and sent it to him. As she waited for his response, she sipped her chamomile tea and proceeded to look through the book for more inscriptions. It was quite late when her phone finally chimed with a text from Jorah. She had fallen asleep in the armchair and gingerly rubbedher neck as she read his response.

———————————————

_J: The inscription you sent me is actually a Northern wedding vow the bride and groom recited in unison as their hands were bound together:_

_“Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine from this day until the end of my days.”_

_I can’t be 100% certain until I see the actual book, but it’s possible those books were a wedding gift from the groom to his bride._

———————————————

“Wedding gift,” Dany said to herself softly, “from the groom to his bride.”

All the time she was repairing the books, it never occurred to her that they could have been gifts, much less deeply personal and romantic ones. “What kind of man would give his bride to be books as a wedding gift,” Dany wondered, especially in ancient times when women were considered property. Of course, even now, it was still rare for a woman, even a highly educated one, to receive books as a gift. All those months she was with Drogo, never did he give her books. Lingerie, yes, but books, no.

As Dany stared at the inscription and ruminated over Jorah’s translation, she felt a tad melancholy. It had always been Dany’s secret wish to be with a man who loved and knew her so well that he would not only buy her books but just the right ones.

“Just my luck,” Dany thought, “for the man of my dreams to have lived in another century.”

As Dany rose from the armchair to go to bed, she felt silly for getting so sentimental over an inscription. “I must really be tired.” After all, it’s not as if she was a lonely old spinster living with 20 cats. She had her family, friends, and plenty of men who vied for her affections. She even had a special pen pal, as Missy put it. It made her smile to think of Jorah as her pen pal. She definitely felt a special bond with him, one she’d never felt or had before with any of the men she had dated. Just as she started to wonder if there was something more to their correspondences, her phone chimed.

———————————————

_J: BTW, am returning to KL tomorrow. Would like to come by the museum if I may. I’d very much like to see the books and you in person._

———————————————

Dany always looked professional and stylish, but Missy couldn’t help but giggle at the fact that Dany had actually arrived to work late because she had taken longer than usual to fix her hair and makeup as well as pick out what to wear. Dany tried to downplay it by saying she wanted to look presentable and professional for their esteemed guest, but even she had to admit, she looked more like a model than a conservator of antiquities. Her lipstick was also a little too red. Grabbing a tissue from the box on her desk, she wipedoff her lipstick and had started reapplying a softer matte one when she heard a deep and rich voice in the hallway:

J: Jorah Mormont to see Ms. Daenerys Targaryen. I believe she’s expecting me.

M: Yes of course. Right this way Professor Mormont. I’m Missandei, btw, Human Resource Benefits Manager.

J: It’s a pleasure to meet you Missandei.

M: You can call me Missy, everyone does. She’s in here.

Dany had just enough time to sit behind her desk and compose herself when they entered. Even so, she was gobsmacked at the sight of him. Professor Jorah Mormont, the one with whom she’d been emailing back and forth for months, and whom she thought might look like either Mole or Mr. Bean, was instead the living breathing embodiment of every knight in shining armour and Jane Austen hero Dany had ever dreamed of with his chiseled cheekbones, sky blue eyes, and golden hair. Even Missy was apparently quite taken because she silently mouthed “OMG!!” to Dany.

By the old gods and the new, he was gorgeous, not to mention sexy AF in a tan suit, and black shirt, unbuttoned, no tie. Dany was sure she was staring and that her mouth was open when he introduced himself and held out his hand.

J: Jorah Mormont.

D: Hello. *shakes his hand a little too vigorously* Daenerys Targaryen.

J: *smiles* It’s a pleasure to meet you Daenerys and finally put a face with the emails. May I say, you ask very insightful questions. I only hope my responses were not too verbose or boring.

D: No, not at all. I loved reading your emails. I mean, the information you shared was incredibly helpful, especially when it came to deciphering that inscription.

J:”I am yours and you are mine.”

M:*squeaks*

D:*stammers* I-uh…

J: The inscription you texted me, it said “I am yours and you are mine,” not “I am hers and she is mine.” I had mistranslated the pronouns.

M:*clears her throat* Can I get anyone some tea? No? Okay, it was nice meeting you Professor.

J: *smiles and bows head politely* Nice to meet you too Missy. *turns to Dany* I almost forgot, I brought you something. I hope you don’t mind and forgive me if this is too forward. *takes out a parcel from his messenger bag* but I saw these in a book store while I was up North and thought of you. *hands parcel to Dany*

D: *unwraps parcel* The Bear and the Maiden Fair and Other Folk Tales of the North, The Art and Architecture of the Vale.

J: They’re not antiquarian but the illustrations in this one are quite lovely and this one has some really nice photos of the Vale.

D: They’re beautiful. Thank you, Professor.

J: Jorah, please. I feel we are acquainted well enough to be on a first name basis, at least I hope we are.

D: Yes, of course. Thank you Jorah.


	3. Chapter 3

**One week before Christmas**

D:*takes a deep breathe* He’s here.

Jorah Mormont was not only intelligent, well mannered, gracious, unassuming, accomplished, and charming, he was also unbelievably handsome and fit. There was not an ounce of fat on him and as Dany and Missy watched him play in the charity match one month before, he not only outran Kings Landing’s most eligible bachelor, Jon Snow, but outlasted him and everyone else. He was also responsible for the winning goals. Jorah was definitely in shape and had the stamina of a man in his twenties which was hardly surprising given that he apparently rode his bike everywhere except on days when the weather was inclement and of course to this evening’s gala.

Dany tried to remember if she had asked him or if he had offered to drive. It probably didn’t matter to him but it did to Dany. She lied when she told Missy she was only going with him because he had a car. The truth was, she wanted to go with him to the gala and this was a date. Well, it felt like one to her, and somehow she had worked herself up believing it was a date, a very important one, so important, in fact, that she spent one month’s salary on her dress alone. It was feather white, made of the finest silk in the Seven Kingdoms, and hand embroidered with silver threads. It fit Dany beautifully and accentuated her soft blonde hair and violet eyes. She looked like a princess and from the expression on Jorah’s face when he saw her, she knew instantly she had spent her money well.

D: I hope I look all right.

J: *blinks* More than all right—enchanting … and perfect.

Jorah, too, looked perfect in full evening dress. Moreover, he smelled intoxicatingly of cedar wood/bergamot soap and aftershave. And ever the gentleman, he opened the car door for her, making sure her dress was all the way in before he closed the door. As he drove through the narrow streets of Kings Landing, she couldn’t help but admire how well he manoeuvred his car and how effortlessly he shifted gears, all the while making conversation with her about his trip up North.

D: I’ve never been up North. Does it snow all year long?

J: Not for centuries. When the armies of the North defeated the Night King at the Battle of Winterfell, the long winter ended and we only have the usual four seasons now.

D: Of course. I’ve never been up North.

Before the words had even left her mouth, Dany cringed because she knew she had already told him she’d never been up North. What was wrong with her? She’d dated plenty of handsome men and she was always self-assured and composed with them. In fact, when she had dated Jon Snow, he was the one who was nervous and awkward around her. Yet, here she was with Jorah, repeating herself and feeling self-conscious. “Enough,” Dany thought as she shook herself out of her present state to be the intelligent, accomplished, and confident woman she knew she was.

D: Do you still have family on a Bear Island?

J: Yes, my aunt Maege still lives up there as do my cousins.

D: The “brilliant women who aren’t afraid to speak their minds,” those cousins?

J: *smiles* Yes, those ones.

D: Any siblings?

If Jorah felt he was being interrogated, he didn’t show it. Instead, he simply smiled and answered all her questions, including the one where she not so subtly asked if he’d ever been married.

J: Divorced. Her name was Lynesse Hightower. We met at a symposium. I mistakenly thought she was a presenter and loved history as much as I did. I was wrong. She’s much happier now that she’s no longer married to a boring old history professor.

“Her loss,” Dany thought to herself, and as she studied his profile, she added “and hopefully my gain.”

The museum was beautifully decorated and even though Dany was there every day, tonight she felt like she was seeing it with fresh eyes as she toured the galleries with Jorah who not only knew more than she did about some of the masterpieces but had colourful stories to tell of the artists and their patrons. Last year, when she was here with Drogo, she spent most of the evening alone or with Missy and Grey while Drogo was at the bar getting drunk. This year, she was with Jorah.

Whereas Drogo had practically ripped her clothes off on their first date and pretty much was only interested in having sex with her the entire time they were together, Jorah was respectful and had a sense of decorum, even in his correspondences. His touch was also quite gentle but firm. There was a quiet strength about him that made Dany not only feel safe, protected, but cared for. He treated her like a knight would treat a princess, she mused, albeit a shy and sweet natured knight.

For all his accomplishments and in spite of his privileged upbringing, Jorah Mormont was humble and gracious. He always gave credit to his teachers, parents, or other colleagues whenever Dany would ask him about his accomplishments. He also had this endearing way of looking down and smiling when she would compliment him. It was incredibly sexy and only made him more attractive. Then there was the way he played with his hair and fidget whenever she stood so close to him that she could feel his breathe on her cheek. If she didn’t know any better, she’d swear he was nervous. What is more, by the way he was looking at her—the moonlight reflecting in his blue eyes as if they were pools of water—she was certain he was going to kiss her as they stood by the statue of Eros embracing Psyche.

However, just as it seemed he was leaning in to kiss her, a group of people walked by and the moment was lost; Jorah suggested they return to the ballroom. Dany couldn’t help but feel disappointed and had she been bolder, she’d have been the one manhandling Jorah and ripping his clothes off as they strolled through the museum gardens admiring the topiaries and sculptures. Instead, she simply sighed as he said goodnight and kissed her hand before hopping into his car and disappearing into the night after he had seen her safely home from the gala, leaving Dany to wonder if she had imagined what almost happened in the gardens.


	4. Chapter 4

_J: Had to fly up North unexpectedly. Will be back soon. ITM, let me know if there’s anything special you’d like me to bring back for you._

———————————————

It had been six days since she had last seen or heard from Jorah. She knew he had left the day after the gala to go up North; he didn’t say why, only that he’d be back soon. At least he accepted her dinner invite, though. Thus, she went ahead and bought him a present, wrapped it, and placed it under her tree. She also picked up and prepared all the ingredients for a traditional Bear Island Christmas dinner she had found online. She wanted to make their first dinner together a special one even if she wasn’t exactly sure what the status or nature of their relationship was yet. It didn’t matter, either if they had their first dinner together on Christmas or New Year’s Eve, as long as he had a safe trip back. Winter had arrived and if the weather reports could be believed, it was going to be cold with snow expected throughout the Seven Kingdoms.

———————————————

_D: Just be safe._

_J: I will. I wouldn’t want to miss our first dinner date._

———————————————

**Christmas Eve**

Even though Dany tried to convince herself she was fine with Jorah coming back after Christmas, the truth was she hoped he’d be back back by Christmas Eve. “All I want for Christmas is you,” is what she wanted to say to him but she didn’t want to scare him off, especially as she was still unsure of how he felt towards her. She wanted to believe he felt the same, that he wouldn’t have accepted her dinner invite if he wasn’t keen but then again, he could have just accepted because he had no other plans.

D: *checking her phone*

M: Nothing?

D: *shakes her head no* Do you think I scared him off, maybe even offended him by being too forward asking him to dinner at my flat?

M: No, I don’t think you scared him off or offended him. Dany, I really think he likes you. He brought you books for goodness sake. Books! Listen, he probably got snowed in. The weather reports had said be prepared for a white Christmas all over the SK because winter was coming. You know, you’re more than welcome to come spend Christmas Eve with Grey and me. We’re going to his mum and dad’s for dinner and you know they’re always happy to see you.

D: Thanks. But I think I’ll just head home and cuddle up with my favourite book. *hugs her friend* Happy Christmas Missy.

M: Happy Christmas Dany. Let me know if you change your mind and we’ll come get you.

It was definitely colder than usual this evening. Even the giant Dragon statue in the plaza across the museum looked cold as it glistened from the thin layer of ice that coated its wings and snout. “Dragons hated the cold,” as her nan would say, and while Dany didn’t necessarily hate the cold, she definitely wanted to spend as little time outside as she could so she decided to take a cab home instead of the bus. It was a short ride, definitely much shorter than if she had taken the bus, and as she opened the cab door and climbed out, she felt a familiar hand take hold hers and a strong steadying arm encircle her waist in order to guide her safely to her doorstep. It was Jorah and it looked like he’d come straight to her flat from the airport because he still had his flight bag with him.

Although she initially fumbled for her keys because her fingers were so cold, once she managed to open the door, she made a beeline for the thermostat to turn on the heater before heading to the kitchen to make their special dinner. Dany was glad she had prepared the ingredients for their dinner ahead of time. All she had to do was pop thegame hens and veggies into the convection oven. In the meantime, Dany told Jorah to make himself comfortable.

This was only the second time he’d been in her flat, the first time being on the night of the gala. Yet, Jorah felt comfortable being there with her. Perhaps it was the smell of something familiar cooking in her oven, her bookshelves filled with many of the same books he had, or perhaps it was because from the moment they started corresponding, sharing personal stories, and insights, he felt like perhaps he’d finally met someone with which he had more than a few things in common. Dany was definitely someone he wanted to get to know better, be it as just a friend or perhaps something more. He hoped it would be as something more.

D:*from the kitchen* Did you come straight here from the airport?

J: Yes, I rang the museum when I landed because I wanted to surprise you and they told me you’d left for the day. So I drove to your flat and waited for you.

D: I didn’t see your car.

J: I parked down the street. *yawns* Sorry. Guess I’m a bit knackered.

D: That’s alright. Dinner will be ready soon. How about we open presents while we wait? *goes to the living room and gets his present from under the tree.*

True to form, he looked down and smiled that boyishly shy smile of his as she handed it to him and plopped down beside him. At first, Dany thought he was going to squirrel it away in his messenger bag to open later, but instead he took out a small, neatly wrapped brown paper package tied up with string with her name on it and handed it to her.

D: Open yours first.

J: *carefully removes wrapper*

D: OMG, just rip it. I’m not going to reuse that wrapping.

J: *rips open wrapping* A leather wristband. How—

D: I noticed your current one needed replacing.

J: “JM” Did you emboss this yourself?

D: *nods* Do you like it?

J: Very much. Now it’s your turn.

D: *unties string, rips open the packaging, and softly gasps* The Collected Poems of Ancient Westeros. I didn’t know there was a translated copy of any of the books I’d been restoring, much less this one.

J: There isn’t. I translated this one just for you and found a special printer up North to make this one copy. He was supposed to have it ready last week but he only finished it several days ago. It wouldn’t have arrived in time if he’d shipped it so I went up to fetch it.

D: Oh Jorah. I don’t know what to say. You have no idea how meaningful and precious a gift this is.

J: I think I do, at least I hope I do. *starts to fidget and play with his hair* From the moment I met you—actually even before that. Ever since we started corresponding,I, *tugs at collar* I felt an instant connection with you. Not everyone likes, much less cares, about ancient history. More often than not, whenever I would share with anyone a new piece of text or information I’d discovered that either confirmed certain theories I had, or better still, disproved old ones, their eyes would glaze over. So I learned to curb my enthusiasm. Then you emailed me and you started asking so many questions about the books, as well as sharing your insights about ancient Westeros. I actually had to check the emails more than once to make sure I wasn’t mistaking your emails with mine. I’d never met anyone like me, *looks down* like you, Dany.

Dany was positively gobsmacked by his revelation. She honestly would not have been more stunned than if he told her he was an animagus and then proceeded to turn into a bear.

J: Please say something.

D: I thought maybe it was just me, you know, who felt a connection. I mean, your emails, texts, even that night at the gala you were—you are—so composed, not that that’s a bad thing. I just thought maybe you weren’t interested in me beyond a professional level.

J: I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make the same mistake twice. Lynesse—

D: *gently takes his hand in hers* I’m not Lynesse.

J: No. *gently strokes her hand with his thumb* No, you’re not. You’re so much more. You’re accomplished, intelligent, kind, beautiful …. *looks down at her small hand holding his* Sometimes I look at you and I can’t believe you’re real. *voice breaking* I love you Daenerys.

Dany felt sure her heart was about to burst from the wealth of emotion, of love she felt for Jorah, now that they were finally able to tell each other how they felt. As it was, her eyes were already brimming with tears as she reached up and gently stroked his face.

D: “My bear, my bear so fair.” *leans up to kiss him when she sees smoke coming from the kitchen*

Dany had almost forgot about the dinner she was cooking until she saw the smoke rising from the oven. It was Jorah, however, who reacted instantly and was in the kitchen quick as a flash; he turned off the oven and opened the window before she had time to say “our dinner!”

Forty-five minutes later, after the smoke had cleared and they were having some pasta Jorah threw together, Jorah asked Dany what made her quote a line from “The Bear and the Maiden Fair.”

D: *smiles sheepishly and shrugs* When I touched your face, your scruffy blonde beard reminded me of a teddy bear I once had as a child. Why?

J: When I was a little boy, my mother used to sing that song to me. She called me her “bear so fair.”

D: Awww. That’s so sweet. My mum used to tell me and my brothers that the three headed dragon on our family crest was us, especially when we were being naughty. She said we were as loud and destructive as a three headed dragon, especially me, “the dragon queen.”

Smiling, Jorah suddenly got up and brought Dany her book.

J: I had them make that crest based on your username.

Dany had not noticed the metal dragon crest on the cover with her name underneath when she first opened her present.

D: Jorah.

J: Open it.

Dany gasped when she saw he’d handwritten an inscription in the same spot as in the book she’d cleaned and restored.

——————————————

_To Daenerys,_

_I am and ever shall be yours from this day until my last._

_Yours, Jorah_

——————————————

J: I hope you’re not horrified I defaced your book with my writing. I—

Whatever else Jorah meant to say was lost amidst the onslaught of feather light kisses Dany gave him all over his eyes, cheeks, nose, and the one very passionate one she planted on his lips.

D: Happy Christmas, my sweet bear. I love you.

J: Happy Christmas my love.


End file.
